Chocolate
by Yasumi Mizuki
Summary: COMPLETE: Because he was bitter as dark chocolate and she was sweet as milk chocolate that she completed his life, even if he hated her. Solitaryloner's request.


A/N: At first I wanted to make this a multi-chapter, but eh, I wanted to make it a one-shot. I hope you all will give this couple a chance. And I also hope me and Solitaryloner aren't the only one who love this couple, ha ha. I hope you like this Solitary-chan!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

One-shot

.

.

.

Teiru wasn't stupid not to notice the stares he received from _her_, because it was so obvious that it irritated him so.

If there was one thing he could state and one thing only, it was that he despised her. If his sister hated her then he shouldn't even hesitate to do so as well. Tei liked…well, was rather obsessed with that Kagamine Len who was four years younger than her.

But who was he to call a crazy obsessive yandere when she was his beloved sister? He was a critic and he knew it. He wasn't as obsessed with Kagamine Rin unlike Tei was with Rin's brother and cucumbers.

Though he found his sister strange for having a fetish for traffic lights and a collection of butcher knives, he loved her all the more. It just that he wasn't as…a psychopathic person as she was. Teiru wrinkled his nose when Miku turned away her attention from him and to her friend.

He noticed that her friend she was now smiling about with was Rin.

Teiru cursed Miku silently and her damned of a brother, Hatsune Mikuo. His beloved Rin was dating that Mikuo and he wouldn't let Miku steal Kagamine Len from his sister either. He would get those Hatsunes sooner or later and when he did he would feel released from a heavy burden.

Even if hated that Hatsune girl he couldn't help but feel compelled to glance at her. Teiru flinched.

She was speaking with Rin, a bright and beaming smile adorned upon her face. Her eyes shimmered as if she couldn't be happier than she was now. Her tinkling laugh was admittedly cute, but it was Miku and then she just had to flip her hair and glance at him.

He felt a sharp pang strike his chest, not his heart, but his chest and he looked away. Damn her. Of all the people it had to be her. Damn.

Teiru pushed himself away from his desk in a harsh manner that made others around him jump in surprise and he left. Miku sat there staring at his empty seat and her smile no longer there.

She tilted her head at his reaction.

. . .

For the rest of the day Teiru ignored Miku, but could still feel her eyes stabbing into him uncomfortably.

He wondered why she even looked at him, and the ironic thing was that he even told her he hated her. Miku knew he hated her so much and still she gazed at him like he was her prince charming or worse, her soul mate.

Teiru grimaced and apologized when his teacher thought he sent her that look. He tried not looking at Miku when he heard her giggle slightly.

He sat and waited, his clothes becoming tighter and tighter by the minute until he felt as if his clothes were made to strangle him. The clock was going slower than usual, or maybe it was just his imagination and the urge to get out of this classroom and away from Miku.

Ugh, he shouldn't even call her by her name. He was distracted for a minute or so until the teacher scolded him and he received a detention. He would blame himself for that this time.

Teiru stood and bowed along with the rest of the students and while they left he sat there having to serve his detention. He watched agonizingly as the others caught up with their friends and left with laughing faces. It was almost mocking, but they never even looked at him.

A waft of floral smell filled his nose and it smelled too familiar that he held his breath to keep from having to smell the scent that he regretfully called _heavenly_.

Miku came up to his desk and smiled innocently. She seemed to be holding something behind her back and it made him forget to hold his breath. She acted coy and almost looked as if she was flirting with him. It shocked him that he sat there as her words passed his ear.

He hadn't heard a word she said except for, "I'm sorry you got a detention, but please take this as my apology." She placed a miniature clear plastic bag that was tied with an elegant bow. In it he saw was a dark single piece of chocolate.

He tried refraining from speaking, but he found himself asking her dryly, "What is this?" he sounded as if he was looking at some strange deformed animal of some sort or as if he was trying to figure out an abstract of art. Miku dramatically acted offended and he almost laughed.

"It's a piece of dark chocolate and I handcrafted it myself. I planned to make them gourmet chocolate, but I considered it and decided to leave them original and traditional."

He didn't say anything, but picked up the bag with his thumb and index finger in a slightly disgusted approach that it seemed it was a tissue used by someone else rather than a bag with a chocolate in it. Miku laughed her tinkling laugh, because she knew he hated her.

"I didn't poison it and if I did it would just be sprinkled with love potion."

Her joke didn't make him laugh, but look at the chocolate as if it really was poisoned. Miku puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms in a child-like manner while stomping her foot. He found himself watching her as she did so.

"Oh, it was just a little joke!" her outburst sounded of a child and it was no surprise. "I worked hours on these chocolate and especially this gourmet one!"

He raised an eyebrow at her and looked at the chocolate to realize that it had white chocolate decorated on it. He took a closer look and saw that she drew a mini-cartoon version of him on it. He snorted and laughed shortly.

"I thought you said you would just make them original chocolate?"

Miku huffed. "Just eat the chocolate."

Teiru sighed. "I will later." He looked away and it was a mistake. Miku gasped and stood her ground. She caught him like a detective with his culprit. He cursed under his breath.

"I won't leave until you eat it and the teacher won't be back until much later. Teacher said she had to go to the copy room and you know about the machine. I'm sorry to say that she was a bit stupid for leaving you here alone with not another teacher to watch over you, but considering you aren't a bad person then I would see why."

He didn't have the chance to block her out and he grumbled. "I…I promise to eat it at home."

Miku looked at him with hope in her eyes, but then she looked away again as if not believing him. "How will I know that you didn't throw it away or burned in a fire and I wouldn't be surprised if you did?"

Teiru winced. That was completely harsh. Pondering for a moment and only just a moment he finally looked at her. "I promise to eat it." With his voice cracking slightly Miku knew he hated her even more and it made her smile brightly.

She knew he didn't even want to eat this damned chocolate she was giving to her, but he didn't know the secret behind it.

"Thank you!" she left, but not before turning to look at him over her shoulder and flashing a smile.

He hated her so much. The plastic crackled when he gripped it until his knuckles were white. The chocolate crushed between his fingers and he felt it lightly melt from the warmth of his hand. He stared at it for a moment and realized Tei would do this, too.

He didn't want to eat it and Miku— he pushed her name away—and Hatsune was right. He wanted to burn it, plastic and all. He wanted to see it melt like it was nothing, but mere trash.

He noticed his heart rate had quickened with his conversing with her. He wished she could just vanish from his life and what made him more confused and angry at himself was that he didn't even know why he hated her.

Yes his sister despised Miku, because Len liked her and he thought he should hate her too because she was related to Mikuo who was dating Rin, but he actually had no particular reason why he hated her as much as his sister did.

Teiru untied the plastic bag and sniffed it cautiously. It smelled different, not bad, but different. How odd. Miku did state that it was dark chocolate. He's never eaten dark chocolate before. It didn't quite smell like milk chocolate, but had its own unique smell of dark chocolate.

The white-headed male teen picked a piece and looked skeptically at it. The chocolate seemed normal, just that it was a shade darker. No wonder it was called dark chocolate.

Slowly he placed it to his lips and licked it.

It was bitter. The taste made him grimace at first, but he realized that it wasn't as bad as how he thought. He ate it and was surprised that he liked dark chocolate.

The bitterness lingered on his tongue and he wished he had more. What a strange chocolate. Using his knowledge raw chocolate from its bean form was actually bitter and sugar was just added to it to make sweet like milk chocolate..._like Miku_…

He liked dark chocolate and he actually picked the rest of the pieces in the bag and ate it until it was empty.

. . .

Later that afternoon after cleaning up the school Teiru went home.

He wasn't in any afterschool clubs and so he went straight home. Tei had her swimming club to attend to so she wouldn't be home until later.

Teiru lay on his bed for what seemed like an eternity, but was only five minutes. He wondered what Hatsune was doing. He shook his head roughly; now he was even beginning to have thoughts about her. He needed something to distract him quickly.

Well, he had no homework and it wasn't close to dinner. Tei wouldn't be home in another fifteen minutes and there was nothing to do, but just lie there on his bed.

He could still taste the chocolate as if it were in his mouth. The after taste was even bitterer than the dark chocolate itself, but he liked it. Teiru rose from his bed and went over to his computer. Once it flashed on he immediately searched dark chocolate.

Images of the said sweet popped up along with recipes, sites, and the history behind chocolate. His eyes searched his room as if he was making sure he wasn't being watched and he clicked on one of the sites.

Teiru didn't know how long he spent looking at the dark chocolate online, but then Tei came back home already changed in more comfortable clothes. She raised an eyebrow at him and asked why he was looking up dark chocolate.

He was careful not to make eye contact, because Tei was good at telling when he was lying.

"No I just overheard some girls talking about dark chocolate and I never heard of it." His face reddened when Tei laughed at him like he was some idiot.

"Dark chocolate is just a more bitter and raw version of milk chocolate. Alright, I have some homework to get started on. I want some stir fry noodle with cucumbers for dinner!"

Teiru rolled his eyes. "I know," it was what he mumbled and shut down his computer.

He started on dinner and made the said dish his sister desired to eat. Just because Tei was his sister it hadn't meant that he should have the liking to cucumbers. It was a healthy vegetable, but he didn't like it as much as his sister did.

The following morning Teiru's body wouldn't listen to him. He wanted to get up, but his body wanted to sleep. Maybe he should just miss school today…

"Nii-san, wake up!" Tei came into his room and frowned at him as he just lay there. "Are you feeling sick?"

"How strange of you to care for me, _Yandere-chan_."

Tei glared at him and slammed his door shut. He supposed he should get up.

After dressing and going through his morning cycle Teiru went down stairs and stared down at the plate of his burned breakfast. This was a reason why he never let Tei cook. He was afraid that she would burn the house down, and when he told her that he had never seen her so angry.

"Tei, you aren't going to make me eat that are you?"

She rolled her eyes and passed his plate to him. "If I'm eating my own burned breakfast, then so are you." At least she was kind enough to not take the less burned food.

He shoveled down his breakfast, ignoring the bitter and black taste it gave off, and then yelled for Tei to hurry or they would be late. He may have been rushing, but he wanted to take his time.

He didn't want to see her.

. . .

"Teiru-kun,"

Everyone froze at the cheerful call of that name coming from her. She skipped over to him and what landed on his desk had made the others lose their breathes.

"I hoped you enjoyed the dark chocolate I gave you yesterday, because I've brought you more!" Miku set down three more dark chocolates on his desk and Teiru was left speechless. His voice, stuck somewhere in his throat, and sweat sliding down his scalp, he felt the back of his neck heat in humiliation.

Not in front of people, not now, or rather not ever. Why did she have to do this? She knew he hated her and now she was doing this?

Teiru felt his blood boil, but he wouldn't let it out. "Hatsune-san,"

Students flinched and watched carefully. Everything was so deadly silent that it was killing him. Miku tilted her head innocently.

"Yes?"

His ruby eyes looked up and her and back to the chocolate. He simply pushed them away in disgust. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Miku blinked and laughed. "Well, of course you do! Yesterday I gave you a piece of chocolate and you promised me you would eat it."

A few snickered while others whispered. Teiru felt as if Miku was doing this on purpose. She knew he didn't like her and so she was getting back at him for the hatred. He glared at the chocolate as the students laughed at him or was already gossiping.

"Teiru-kun," Miku touched his hand and he hissed, feeling her hand burn against his skin. She didn't let him pull away and held onto him.

He was silent and didn't say anything. People would think that he actually ate that chocolate. Everyone liked Miku, but they stayed away from him. It would be bad to see them together like this. Teiru pushed her away and stormed out of the classroom.

"Don't touch me!"

She stood there staring at the chocolate, a small smile adorned on her face.

"Miku-chan what happened?!" Rin came running to her. "Wait, did you…?"

"No, I didn't tell him."

"Then why did he run off?" Rin glared at her, but her anger swept away when Miku smiled at her.

"Rin-chan, I don't think it's such a good idea to cheat on my brother."

Students gasped when Miku clutched her stinging cheek as Rin ran off. "Hatsune-chan, are you alright?!" they gathered around her as she still stood there staring at the chocolates. She felt tears prick at the ends of her eyes.

Teiru cursed and hit the wall. He ignored the pain that sprouted in his fist, because the anger was overpowering it. He would regret it later.

How dare that damned Hatsune approach him when she knew he would be humiliated if she went up to him to offer more chocolate? He growled and hit the wall once more, his skin burning in pain. He wished the day would already pass.

Teiru looked up into the endless blue sky.

. . .

Miku never spoke to him after that; not a single word; not a single breath; not a single glance; nothing.

She was always on his mind and he didn't bother to deny it. What did it matter? She didn't talk to him anymore and what made him think of her more was that he realized he didn't hate her. He didn't like her nor hate her.

Days had passed, and they turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months, months turned into a year. Tei still hated her, but what about Teiru?

Len was dating. Was he dating Miku? No, he was dating a girl by the name Akita Neru. Somehow Teiru had a feeling that Tei still hated her even if Len was dating another girl. She was jealous of Miku because she was adored, unlike her.

Teiru realized he didn't hate Miku or Mikuo. As the year passed Miku was invading his head and dreams more than he anticipated. What about Rin? Did he still like her? It was a question he left unanswered. Even if Rin and Mikuo broke up, he didn't jump at the chance.

Somehow he had a feeling that Rin was becoming closer to him. It came to a point where she was teasing him and even flirting. Before Teiru would have enjoyed this, but now?

He didn't like it as much as how he wanted. Did Rin finally fall for him? If she did then it was too late.

It must have been a bad coincidence that he, Miku, and Rin had another year together for school. Was it just him or did Rin seem to avoid Miku like they weren't the best of friends?

Once, Miku had caught him staring at her and he didn't look away while she blushed furiously and avoided his staring.

For the first time he noticed her. Her habit was biting her thumb nail or bottom lip when she was stuck. She played with her hair or uniform when she was bored, and most of the time she would stare out of the window and day dream.

And just for once Teiru didn't find her annoying, because he didn't hate her.

He spent most of his time staring at her, until she approached him. "Sukone-san," he noticed how Rin was glaring and how she was using his last name. "I want to speak with you alone at the roof during lunch."

Students were left staring as Miku left the classroom.

During lunch Teiru went up onto the roof to find Miku standing there. She smiled her bright smile that he had forgotten about.

"Teiru-kun," she seemed to be holding something behind her back. Déjà vu.

"What do you want to tell me?"

She suddenly frowned. "That chocolate you ate…"

Teiru raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"I didn't make it."

"…What?"

"Rin-chan did." Miku was silent for a moment. "She has always liked you, even if she was dating my brother. She made that chocolate and made me lie to you that I made it so no one would know it was her."

Teiru felt his mouth dry. Miku continued. "Rin-chan knew you would become jealous if you knew that she and Mikuo-nii-san were dating. She and I were never really friends; she just dragged me into this so she could use me. All this time I knew you hated Mikuo-nii-san, and I."

The white-headed boy looked down at her. "What…what are you trying to say?"

Miku sniffled and he saw tears pouring from her eyes. "I love you, Teiru-kun." Her smile was bright, but her eyes were full of sorrow. "I'm sorry I humiliated you that day, please accept this." She bowed, holding out a piece of dark chocolate. "I made this one myself."

When he didn't take it Miku bit her lip and whimpered. He could see her shaking, but he refused to take it. All this time as he hated her, she loved him. And that time when he realized he did hate her, she was still in love with him.

The chocolate dropped and Miku ran. Out of instinct Teiru whipped around, his heart hammering against his chest and he caught her wrist. He didn't care anymore.

He never hated her. From the beginning he never hated her and he never liked Rin.

Teiru pulled her into a hug. She cried into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He always loved her, which had explained why when he first met her he couldn't help but want her to know he hated her so she can make him love her.

It wasn't on purpose, rather on accident. He was unknowingly fighting his love for her away, never realizing that he loved her.

Rin bit her thumb, blood dribbling down her chin. When Mikuo found out the real reason why Rin was dating her he broke up with her ruthlessly and didn't even bother with her anymore.

Teiru picked up the chocolate and untied the bag. It looked rather brighter than how it usually was. As he took a bite into it, the chocolate didn't taste slightly bitter. "Milk chocolate?"

Miku smiled and laughed. Because he was as bitter as dark chocolate and she was as sweet as milk chocolate that she completed his life, even if he did think he hated her at one point.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Okay, it was rushed, I know I know, but I'm too lazy to go back to fix it...sorry :c But anyways, yeah. Next time I will try to extended it (and when I do the one-shot will be like 10,000 words XD).

Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


End file.
